


Words

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [39]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Come home safe, Drabble, Established James Bond/Olivia Mansfield, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Wordcount: 100, note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Olivia reads a note from James.





	Words

The day I saw you, my eyes opened, and I saw the most magnificent diamond ever made.

The moment your voice reached my ears, I heard music.

You made me want to be a better man, a better person.

The reason I come home from missions is you. My heart belonged to you the moment I held you in my arms for the first time.

Olivia, you taught me how to love and cherish. You make me feel complete.

I love you.

 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held James's words against her cheek. Please, my love, be safe.


End file.
